Silent Reading Inspection Day
Plot The episode begins with Lubch stating that it is Silent Reading Inspection Day. He tells them that books will fall from the sky (or rather, from the ceiling somehow) for them to read. The inspector then comes. It is an old friend of Lubch's, and her name is Inspeckor. All the students excluding Cee laugh hysterically for her wheel sound, but they stop when they learn that Inspeckor has a big stick. Mape then lies that she wasn't laughing, but Lubch scolds her for lying about not laughing at Inspeckor. Mape tries to say the same thing again, but alas, gets knocked off hard by Inspeckor's stick. Lubch then sends the books from the ceiling, and claims to be silent up to the part where they can't even cough or sneeze, nor whisper or make any noise, otherwise they'd be kicked out. After that, they were prompted to read, otherwise they'd be knocked off by the big stick. The students then read, other than Err, who's on her phone. Lubch then shoots her phone, and tells her that she could've gotten knocked off by the stick if she wanted. Err didn't want that, so Lubch states that both Err & Mape get lunch detention, but tells the other students thanks for respecting his old friend, then Inspeckor leaves. Once again, the students (possibly not Cee again though) laugh at the sound her wheel makes, so therefore, Lubch explodes the room with a remote. The episode ends there. Trivia *This is the first and only appearance of Inspeckor. It is unlikely that she'll appear again. *The creator came up with the motto "There will be inspection" himself. *Inspeckor, probably due to their slightly complex design, had her body reused the whole time. *In this episode, it shows that Lubch isn't all careless, when he was telling the truth about Mape laughing at Inspeckor. *There are actually 7 books falling from the sky, but most are very close to each other. *The human faces used as examples of coughing, sneezing and whispering have the creator's human style used between February 2011 and March 2012, although with shading similar to the Homestar Runner series. Namely the shading style is very familiar to The Cheat. **However, the shading style was brought back in a new style starting from May 2014. Remarks *Inspeckor's stick may look like it's made out of wood, but it could be made out of medal. But if it is made out of wood, it's harder than it looks since when she clubs Mape with it, she was moaning on the floor like she was in pain. *Strangely, Cee wasn't laughing or smirking when Mape got knocked off by the stick, which would be something he'd usually do. *Lubch would get in serious trouble in real life for having a gun in school, especially when there was a possibility he could've accciendatlly killed Err (although he wouldn't care anyway about her). He would've got in even more trouble for having explosives in the classroom. *Although never shown in any of the three seasons Lubch teached in, there is a third floor, so it is unknown how the books could've came from the ceiling. **It might be possible he cut off part of the floor of the classroom above his to make the books fall from the sky. **It might also be real portal as well. *There is a sound effect for coughing and sneezing, but none for whispering. *Strangely, although Err did a major bad thing (using the cellphone while she was supposed to be reading), she wasn't hit with the stick, but she was threatened to be hit with it, and got lunch detention, along with Mape. *Somehow, the phone bleeds when shot, although in real life the bullet would've made a hole, like Explosve's laptop in New York State Testing Program Part 2 - Math. Goofs *For one bit, a book was cut off. This is due to masking. *Most of the time, the stick is a rectangle, but when it was used to knock off Mape, it was an oval.